<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons Learned by SweetXscape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710978">Lessons Learned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetXscape/pseuds/SweetXscape'>SweetXscape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Possession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bathtub Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt Peter Parker, Intercrural Sex, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precious Peter Parker, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Starkcest, Starker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark-centric, Underage - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetXscape/pseuds/SweetXscape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tony removes his glossy black loafers and pads his way across the room, sitting beside his son and reaching a hand out to brush against his soft naked skin, feeling the bones protrude out against the skin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…I’m going to have to do something I never thought I’d have to do with you Peter.” Tony sighs, moving his hand up to thread through his son’s wavy brown curls. “...I have to spank you.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>「 In which Tony receives a phone call from Peter’s elementary school concerning the misbehavior of his 9-year old son while at work that sends Tony into a fit of rage for being forced to take off work yet again on account of his defiant son. What does he do? Teach the boy a lesson of course for his blatant disobedience, and as a result, a few lessons are learned along the way for the father and son. 」</em>
  </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Possession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lessons Learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still infected with the Starker bug that won’t leave me alone (<strike>not that I want it to</strike>). I think its grown attached to me. Anyways, here’s more content spawned from my infection that nobody asked for (<strike>okay maybe one person</strike>).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony grips the steering wheel of his sienna orange Audi as he speeds down the highway towards the destination of his son’s elementary school, giving less than zero fucks if he’d been over the speed limit.</p>
<p>This had been the <em>third</em> time in a row that he’s had to take a leave from work to pick his son up from school due to his naughtiness and his inability to stay out of trouble like he’d promised to do so twice beforehand.</p>
<p>Now, Peter was facing a three day suspension due to his impulsive behavior, which will force Tony to take even more time off work than he already had thus far.</p>
<p>Tony swore that his son was doing this shit on purpose, just to get under his skin, he had to be, because what other reason was there for him to have been acting out like this all of a sudden?</p>
<p>What had possessed his son to put his hands on someone else when that had <em>never</em> been the way Tony had taught him to handle his problems?</p>
<p>Getting into physical altercations was for the weak, those that had nothing intelligent to contribute to the disagreement except their fists. It was the coward’s way out and Tony wasn’t keen on raising any cowards, not while he still had breath in his lungs.</p>
<p>When he arrives at the elementary school, he’s immediately greeted by the flirtatious assistant principal who, if it’d been under different circumstances, he perhaps would’ve indulged her like he usually would whenever he’d pick Peter up from school, but today, he’d been rather livid and disgruntled at his son for breaking his promises to do better and having to be subjected to take the rest of the day off due to his child’s unruliness.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, it’s nice to see you again, although I wish they were under better circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Same,” Tony replies in a snarky tone. “Where’s Peter?”</p>
<p>“In the principal’s office waiting for you, we figured it’d be better if we spoke with you both.” The assistant principal leads him towards the back. “You can go on ahead, I will go get principal Loughty and let him know you arrived.”</p>
<p>Tony watches her leave in the opposite direction, his eyes lingering on her backside longer than what would be deemed appropriate before he sighs, looking away and clearing his throat, before pushing the office door open with dread to find his son situated in one of the seats perched in front of the large desk in the middle of the room, fiddling with the zippers of his Star Trek backpack on his lap idly.</p>
<p>When he hears the door open, his head snaps up and their eyes meet. Tony glares at the young boy who promptly looks away from his intense gaze as he closes the door behind him and goes to sit in the seat beside his son.</p>
<p>“…D-Dad…”</p>
<p>“Tell me something Peter… why am I here?” Tony turns to stare at his son who keeps his gaze lowered and away from his. “Did you not give me your word that this would never happen again? That you wouldn’t put me in this humiliating position again due to your inability to behave, even after you <em>specifically</em> promised me that you would? I guess it was all a lie, wasn’t it? My only son’s become a pathological liar and I failed to realize it because I trusted you. I surely won’t be making that mistake again.” He sneers.</p>
<p>Tony’s words seem to penetrate Peter in ways they were intended to, judging by his flushed appearance as he remains silent before the office door flings open, startling them both.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark! I wish I was seeing you again under better circumstances, although it’s good to see you anyway.” Principal Loughty greets, entering into the office and closing the door behind him, reaching over to shake hands.</p>
<p>“Likewise,” Tony replies in a terse manner as he stands to return the handshake, hoping this process wouldn’t be as long and drawn out as he anticipated. “Tell me this isn’t as serious as it sounded on the phone.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, it is.” The middle age man replies, sighing as he goes to sit behind his desk. “This is the third altercation Peter has gotten into in a span of two months. I’m afraid I’ve offered as much leeway as I possibly could, but physically fighting other children is something that simply cannot be tolerated. Now, if Peter had been the child of anyone else, he would’ve faced expulsion long ago, but it’s because I know that deep down, he is a good kid and he’s never acted out like this until recently. I think there may be something going on deeper than beyond the surface. The three day suspension is a lot more lenient than what most would receive under these specific circumstances, so I’m hoping this time off will be utilized in getting to the bottom of whatever is causing Peter to act out in the way that he is.”</p>
<p>“Certainly,” Tony nods, glancing at his son who still remains silent. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him as of late, but I assure you when he returns, he will be good as new.”</p>
<p>“I would hope so.” Principal Loughty replies, reaching for a bright yellow folder. “Also, we’ve taken the liberty in accumulating all of the class assignments and homework he can work on while away so his grades won’t suffer and he will be on track by the time he returns on Monday, like he never left.”</p>
<p>“Thank you principal Loughty. I appreciate all that you’ve done for Peter and I.”</p>
<p>“No problem, I just hope to see the sweet little boy I once knew return.”</p>
<p>When they leave, the drive back home is in utter and complete silence, a thick tension in the air that never ceases, even when they finally arrive home.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p>
<p>“My room?” Peter sputters out nervously.</p>
<p>“No, you go to my room, sit on the bed and stay there.”</p>
<p>“But–”</p>
<p>“<em>Peter</em>.” Tony interjects, briefly closing his eyes, clenching his jaw and pinching the bridge of his nose, attempting to get his temper under control. “Just do as I say, for once in your brief life.”</p>
<p>Peter nods slowly and ascends the stairs, his backpack dragging along beside him as he climbs each step with unadulterated dread.</p>
<p>Tony downs himself two glasses of Whiskey before ascending the stairs to his room, where he finds his son sitting on his bed, backpack on the floor with his head hung in shame.</p>
<p>“Peter,” Tony says as he enters the room, already working to undo the Windsor knot of his tie and began to unbutton his blazer thereafter. “Take your clothes off, underwear included.”</p>
<p>The boy doesn’t challenge him this time around, simply obeys as he begins to undress, wiggling out of his jeans and slipping out of his Power Rangers themed t-shirt.</p>
<p>Tony tosses his blazer and tie on the nearby recliner, his breath hitching as he watches his son discard of his underwear, dragging them down his legs and kicking them off, the last article of clothing left on his petite little body.</p>
<p>Ignoring the twitch in his trousers, Tony removes his glossy black loafers and pads his way across the room, sitting beside his son and reaching a hand out to brush against his soft naked skin, feeling the bones protrude out against the skin.</p>
<p>“…I’m going to have to do something I never thought I’d have to do with you Peter.” Tony sighs, moving his hand up to thread through his son’s wavy brown curls. “...I have to spank you.”</p>
<p>Peter’s head snaps up in response, eyes widening in shock.</p>
<p>“But–”</p>
<p>“You brought it on yourself, I didn’t want to take it this far, but you pushed me to it by continuously acting out at school, fighting your classmates and disobeying me. I’ve taught you better than that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do better daddy. I’m sorry. I’ll be good.”</p>
<p>Peter tries to plead with his father, <em>beg</em> and use those big brown eyes of his to his advantage that usually gets him whatever he wants out of Tony, but not this time around.</p>
<p>“Accept your punishment with dignity and pride Peter, you earned it.”</p>
<p>Peter begins to whimper as Tony pulls his petite body across his lap, getting him into position.</p>
<p>“I want you to be a big boy for me Pete, like you were when you socked that kid in the stomach.”</p>
<p>“It was an accident,” Peter murmurs. “I…I didn’t mean to…”</p>
<p>“How do you accidently punch someone in the stomach, Peter? What sense does that make?”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>Tony runs an idle hand across Peter’s backside, suppressing a groan at the sight of his son’s small plump ass, taking one of his cheeks in his hand and squeezing it, making the small boy whimper in response.</p>
<p>“…Peter?”</p>
<p>“Yes daddy?”</p>
<p>“I want you to count to twenty and don’t stop until you reach that number. If you stop or lose count, we <em>will</em> start over. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Dad–”</p>
<p>“Understood?” Tony emphasizes.</p>
<p>“…Yes…” Peter whimpers out. “I understand…”</p>
<p>“Good. I’m going to get started, so we can get this over with, alright?”</p>
<p>Peter nods and Tony begins, wasting no time dishing out the first harsh smack to his son’s ass, evoking an audible shriek from Peter in response.</p>
<p>“One,” he mutters out.</p>
<p>Tony repeats the action until his son’s ass is flushed red and Peter is squirming around in his lap, clear distress in his tone of voice as he slurs out the numbers in between sobs until they finally reach completion.</p>
<p>Peter is a wrecked, weeping mess by the time they are finished and it’s enough for Tony to feel a slight hint of remorse at the mere sight.</p>
<p>“Daddy…” Peter whines out.</p>
<p>“It’s over baby boy. You can relax now. You did well.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Peter sobs out, his tears staining his trousers as he sniffles. “I didn’t mean it, I swear.”</p>
<p>“Why did you hit that boy? You know that’s not the way I taught you to handle yourself.”</p>
<p>“I know, I just…” Peter begins to squirm again and Tony gently lifts his body up from his position and allows him to lie across his lap, allowing Tony to wrap his arms around him.</p>
<p>“What is it Petie? What’s gotten into you lately? Tell daddy what’s been eating you up.”</p>
<p>“…I was… I was angry.”</p>
<p>Tony frowns.</p>
<p>“Angry? Why were you angry Peter?”</p>
<p>Peter sniffles and Tony reaches a hand out to brush away the fresh tears that fell from his lashes, staining his flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>“C’mon Petie, no secrets remember?”</p>
<p>Peter nods and he sniffles again before speaking.</p>
<p>“…I was angry at you…”</p>
<p>“With me? Why were you angry with me?”</p>
<p>“Because you don’t love me the way you love your career.” Peter hiccups.</p>
<p>“Peter, sweetheart, we’ve been over this. You know that’s not true.”</p>
<p>“You forgot about career day because of work, I was the only one at school without a parent, everyone else had their mom’s and dad’s to brag about, but I had no one because you forgot. I spent all recess crying in the bathroom because you weren’t there. It was so embarrassing and you didn’t even care because you forgot. The kids at school began teasing me and calling me orphan boy and that no one cares about me, not even my own father. That boy kept calling me that today and I couldn’t handle it anymore. I didn’t even realize I had hit him until he ran and told the teachers on me and I got in trouble.”</p>
<p>Tony is left in utter and complete speechlessness at his son’s unexpected revelation.</p>
<p>“Peter…”</p>
<p>“You said you would change, but you never did. It only became worse.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Peter, I had no idea you were going through this while at school. I hate that you didn’t feel like you could come to me about this, but I understand why, even if I don’t agree.”</p>
<p>“But I <em>did</em> try to come to you daddy, but you didn’t hear me. You never seem to hear me anymore.”</p>
<p>Tony’s heart nearly tore in two at his son’s words; clear, distinct, undoubtable hurt behind his words, sadness and disappointment.</p>
<p>Peter was disappointed in him as his father and that realization alone for him seemed to hit harder than anything else.</p>
<p>“Oh Peter…” Tony murmurs, his fingers brushing through his son’s wavy curls yet again, somehow finding solace in the pleasant softness against his fingertips. “I’m so sorry I allowed it to go this far, that I didn’t listen to you. I pushed you to this, to behave this way because you knew it would be the only way it’d get my attention and you were right.”</p>
<p>“...I didn’t mean to do all of those bad things that I did, I didn’t mean to hit that other boy. I didn’t want to, but he made me so mad daddy. He kept teasing me and I couldn’t take it anymore.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Tony replies, pulling his son in closer. “I understand now Pete… I forgive you.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“You were acting out because of me, because I wasn’t doing what I was supposed to be doing as your father, it wasn’t your fault, it was mine.”</p>
<p>Silence ensues and Tony spends the next few minutes cradling Peter in his arms like a newborn baby, like he’d used to do all the time when Peter was only a couple months old, no bigger than the size of his palm.</p>
<p>Tony just barely notices the pressure of something poking his abdomen, causing Peter to whimper.</p>
<p>“Dad…” Peter began to squirm. “Daddy I…”</p>
<p>“What is it Peter? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Peter’s hand brushes past the flesh between his legs and it is only then that Tony recognizes his son’s erection pressing into his abdomen.</p>
<p>“You want daddy to touch you, is that it Petie?”</p>
<p>Peter nods eagerly.</p>
<p>“If I do…” Tony trails off, purposely teasing the rigid flesh between his legs, causing Peter to whine out a bit in response. “Will it help make things better between us? I mean, could you find it in that big ole heart of yours to forgive me sweet pea?”</p>
<p>“Yes daddy,” Peter nods, thrusting up into his hand eagerly. “I want your love, daddy. Please give it to me. It’s all I want.”</p>
<p>Perhaps, it was a bit manipulative on Tony’s part to use sex as an avenue of getting back into his son’s good graces after being so shitty towards him for so long. Tony didn’t deserve to claim Peter’s body as his own, didn’t deserve Peter, but he would take any opportunity to make it up to the boy, no matter what. It was what his baby boy deserved.</p>
<p>So with that in mind, Tony wraps his hand around Peter’s cock and begins delivering harsh strokes that draw out pleasurable cries from his son’s lips, causing a pleasant tingle in Tony’s chest.</p>
<p>Tony’s hand was dry and provided as friction as he dragged his hand up and down Peter’s boyish cock in a way that seemed to drive his baby boy wild with desire as his lithe form went limp in his hold, eyes closing in utter ecstasy as his soft pink lips part, adorable moans slipping out as Tony quickens his strokes, tugging at his son’s cock with the intent of bringing him closer to the edge.</p>
<p>“You like the way this feels, baby boy?” Tony murmurs out, watching the way Peter’s chest heaves up and down, a clear indication he was close. “You wanna cum for daddy?”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Peter whines out quite adorably. “Yes daddy. Please…”</p>
<p>Tony squeezes his young son’s cock, running a thumb across his slit before giving the rigid flesh several more harsh tugs before he watches Peter devolve into a mess of whiny moans as syrupy cum squirts out from his cock, completely wrecking his dress shirt in the process.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so sorry daddy!” Peter quickly apologizes, panicking at the mess he’s made on his father’s clothes. “I ruined your work clothes. It was an accident. I–”</p>
<p>Tony quiets his young son with a kiss to his lips, which he gladly accepts, and moves to lay Peter’s naked frame onto the bed, briefly pulling away to gaze down at his son’s face, his wide brown eyes and the youth, innocence and incessant need to please behind them as they blinked up at him, soft round cheeks flushed rosy red as the boy struggles to get his breathing regulated.</p>
<p>“Look at you,” Tony muses, brushing a hand against the side of his face idly. “Just as precious as ever, I wish you knew just how much you mean to me Peter. It would blow your mind, it would probably frighten you to know how loved you are, even if I don’t always show you like I should.”</p>
<p>Tony pulls away completely and slowly begins to undress; stripping away every article of clothing as Peter watches him quietly, still coming down from the high of his orgasm.</p>
<p>“…I’m going to take real good care of you these next three days, Peter. Daddy’s going to have you climbing the walls for me and by the end; you won’t remember why you were so upset in the first place. You’ll be lucky if you remember your own name.” He smirks, kicking his underwear off, the last piece of clothing he had on and climbs onto the bed, crawling over Peter, his own body dwarfing the petite boy beneath him.</p>
<p>“…I’m going to show you the love you feel you’ve been missing out on for far too long Petie. I hope you’re ready for it, sweet pea. It’s going to be <em>a lot</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you so much daddy.” Peter almost pouts, wrapping his small, lanky arms around his neck. “I want to feel loved, I want… I want you daddy.”</p>
<p>Tony smiles and leans down, planting an impassioned kiss to his boys soft pink lips, the kiss is slow, sweet and meaningful, and when he pulls away minutes later, leaving the young boy panting after him, he slithers down his petite frame, immediately covering the boy’s nipples with his mouth, making sure to leave them wet with his saliva and erect, ruby red, just the way Tony liked it.</p>
<p>Tony trails wet kisses down the boy’s torso, tongue swirling around his outie belly button, causing the boy to squirm a bit and giggle in response.</p>
<p>“Daddy, that tickles.”</p>
<p>The playful giggles turn into desperate moans as Tony drags his tongue down Peter’s length, coating the flesh with his saliva, before venturing down to lap at his balls, causing his son’s legs to fall open and spread further apart, small hands falling into his father’s hair to tug and pull at.</p>
<p>“Mmm, daddy, that feels good…”</p>
<p>Moving back up, Tony began to suckle at his son’s tip, before pushing the head inside his mouth, causing his son to gasp in response, tightening the grip he had on his hair.</p>
<p>Tony gives the boy a few tantalizing strokes before he takes him entirely, his length sliding past his tongue until his tip pressed against his father’s throat and Tony’s nose poked at Peter’s navel.</p>
<p>Tony allows the boy to hold his head in place as he thrusts his hips up into him, forcing Tony to deep throat his son’s cock that was already halfway down his throat.</p>
<p>Normally, Tony would’ve scolded his son’s rather eager nature to rush these things that often took time and special, tender loving care, but he didn’t have the heart to this time around, after all, Peter deserved a bit of leeway from him given all that he’d been subjected to through no fault of his own. He deserved to have his fun and Tony wasn’t going to be the one to steal little Peter’s joy, more so than he already has.</p>
<p>The next three days would be dedicated to Peter, his beloved son, so desperate for his undivided attention, his validation and undying love, and Tony was going to give him just that, in more ways than one.</p>
<p>Tony knew that, in the grand scheme of things, it would take a lot more than three days to make up for his neglect of Peter, the hurt and pain he’s caused his son due to his actions (or lack thereof), but this was a start and he wouldn’t stop until he knew for certain Peter would never question his love for him again.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a hot liquid trickles down his throat as the movement in Peter’s hips slow. Tony holds him down and swallows his son’s seed, suckling on his cock until he’s gotten every last drop Peter had to offer him in that moment.</p>
<p>Tony pulls off his son’s cock with an audible <em>pop</em> and wets his lips, moving up to plant a sloppy kiss to his son’s lips.</p>
<p>“...Daddy loves you, you know that right, sweet pea?”</p>
<p>Peter nods with his eyes closed, accepting his father’s neck kisses, love and adoration, reveling in it, partially because he’d been deprived of it for far too long.</p>
<p>The pressure between his legs and the twitch of his own cock reminds Tony of his own needs being fulfilled.</p>
<p>Rolling onto his back, he pulls his son’s limp frame atop of him and goes to align his erection up with his son’s half-interested one and grasps hold of Peter’s ass and begins to move Peter’s small body against his so that their cocks move alongside each other, evoking a deep guttural sound from Tony in response.</p>
<p>“F-Fuck…” Tony breathes out, wasting no time picking up the speed of his movements, using his son’s lithe body for a source of his own pleasure. “Fuck Peter...”</p>
<p>Peter whines again, but clings to his father by wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face into the area between his neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>One of Tony’s hands slide up the small length of Peter’s back until one of his hands close around the boy’s slender neck, pulling him into a sloppy wet kiss yet again, evoking a small moan from his son as his tongue tangles with his own.</p>
<p>Peter’s smaller cock firms within minutes as Tony’s movements quicken, his erection thrusting alongside Peter’s.</p>
<p>Without breaking the kiss, Tony’s lifts the boy’s hips up and slips his swollen flesh between his soft, slender thighs, the tip of his cock brushing past Peter’s balls as it slides between his cheeks and begins thrusting his hips.</p>
<p>Tony groans in the kiss as Peter’s tongue flicks against his, one of his hands reach down to grip Peter’s ass, feeling pre-cum leak from his cock, dripping down his length and smearing between Peter’s thighs.</p>
<p>Peter squeezes them together and Tony’s head falls back against the mattress, disengaging from the kiss as his hips seem to take on a mind of its own. He just barely misses the way cum is oozing from his son’s cock, his boy moaning and visibly shivering from delivering yet another orgasm.</p>
<p>Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s tiny waist, holding onto him as he chased his own orgasm, the top of his cock fucking between Peter’s soft warm cheeks until he climaxes, groaning loudly as he paints his son’s backside with his cum, gooey white fluid drizzling down between Peter’s cheeks and smearing between his thighs.</p>
<p>The quietness that echoes the bedroom is filled with labored breathing, mostly from Tony as his eyes blink up at the ceiling, the heat from Peter’s body bringing Tony a sense of comfort and peace.</p>
<p>When he turns to look at Peter, his son’s wide brown eyes are already on him, watching him closely. Tony smiles softly and pulls his son down for a tender kiss. Peter clings to him and doesn’t let go until they drift off to sleep together, never bothering to move an inch from their rather comfortable position.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Peter awaken much later in the evening. Peter begs for a bath and for his father to join him, which he does, putting up very little fight against his son’s persistent yet admittedly adorable pleas.</p>
<p>Tony allows Peter to bathe him with the expensive bar soap in his bathroom, dousing his hair with warm water, giggling as he straddled his father’s hips as he dragged the bar soap across his hairy chest, moaning when Tony began to play with his cock that rested against his father’s torso.</p>
<p>“...I think you need a thorough bathing Peter, a proper cleaning, what d’ya say?”</p>
<p>Tony doesn’t wait for a response before he proceeds to push the trip of his cock inside Peter’s tight ring, causing the boy to gasp in response; short blunt nails press into the skin of his shoulders as his eyes widen in surprise at the sudden intrusion.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” Peter whimpers, gripping his shoulders as he rocks down against him in an adorable attempt at taking more of his cock than Tony was offering him, his twitching wet hole clenching around the head of his cock hungrily.</p>
<p>“You want to take daddy for ride, Peter? Right here in the bathtub? Do you want it?”</p>
<p>Peter nods eagerly, biting his lip as he carelessly drops the bar soap into the bubbly bath water.</p>
<p>“Daddy wants to hear you say it, Peter. Tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>Tony grips Peter’s slender hips, the top of his cock already penetrating his son’s entrance, stretching him open in a way that made Peter’s face and chest tint red, his wide brown eyes glaze over with desire, longing and unadulterated lust. It made Tony’s own cock twitch in response and the heaviness in his balls even more prevalent.</p>
<p>“Don’t keep me waiting, Peter. You know how much I despise that.”</p>
<p>“I…I want your cock daddy.” Peter answers in a shaky tone, barely able to disguise his inability to suppress his moans. “I… want your love. I want… <em>ah</em>–”</p>
<p>Tony slides halfway in, causing Peter to drag his short blunt nails across his chest, marking his naked skin with scratches and contusions as Peter begins to move.</p>
<p>Tony groans at the sight of his son, so needy and desperate for his cock, bouncing around on his lap in an earnest manner, unabashed in the way he slid up and down his father’s cock, moaning and whining as he does so.</p>
<p>Peter was getting so much better with riding his cock, he was able to establish a rhythm and keep his balance in a way he used to struggle with. Tony found it adorable and did not fault his son one bit for his mistakes, however Peter had been determined to master the skill, if only because he’d been so eager to please his father, paranoid that he was unable to because of his extreme youth, so he worked twice as hard to exceed Tony’s expectations and that he did, each and every time.</p>
<p>The bath water swooshed violently from their movements, Tony grasped Peter’s hips and began to thrust deeply inside his son’s warm, compact hole that gripped his cock in a way made him feel lightheaded with pleasure and he found himself slamming inside of Peter with a vigorousness that might’ve been a bit concerning.</p>
<p>Tony had never engaged in rough sex with Peter, mostly in fear that he would hurt the young boy and the last thing he ever wanted was to hurt Peter, like he’d done so already.</p>
<p>But the way Peter was taking him so well, clawing at him and begging for more, truthfully, it went straight to his head and his cock, inevitably prompting his orgasm that he’d so desperately tried to repress because he’d wanted Peter to crumble first, but in the end, he was the one who did.</p>
<p>Despite it all, Peter never ceased his ongoing movements, kept going and going, like a goddam playboy bunny, and Tony couldn’t believe his baby boy was already pushing him into yet another orgasm when Peter had yet to achieve his first one.</p>
<p>This time around though, Tony had the presence of mind to grasp hold of Peter’s pulsating cock and began tugging at it with a harshness that seems to do the trick and pretty soon, they’re unraveling together, simultaneously, and Peter holds onto him, moaning in his ear as his cock squirts all over his father’s neck and chest.</p>
<p>They spend the next few minutes struggling to get their breathing under control. Peter nuzzles his nose against his neck and giggles breathlessly before he begins to lavish his skin with sweet kisses.</p>
<p>Peter finally breaks the silence between them when he pulls away to gaze at him with those adorable brown eyes of his that always seemed to send Tony into an absolute tizzy.</p>
<p>“Was it good, daddy? Did I make you feel good?” Peter asks in a hopeful, childlike manner that Tony finds rather endearing.</p>
<p>He reaches a hand out and brushes the side of Peter’s face, his eyes drifting down to his lips before slowly pulling the boy in for sweet tender kiss that the boy practically melts into.</p>
<p>One of Tony’s hands find the bar soap floating beside him and reaches for it, dragging it up the small length of Peter’s spine, his other hand giving the boy’s ass a gentle smack, evoking a whimper from him in response.</p>
<p>“You’ve been such a good boy for me, baby. I truly don’t deserve you.” Tony says once they break away from their impassioned kiss. “I love you Peter, with all of my heart, and I hate that you often question that.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry daddy,” Peter quickly apologizes, his eyes drooping with sadness. “I know how busy you can get with work and stuff. I know you don’t mean to push me to the side on purpose. It just… hurts my feelings sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I know baby, I know. And daddy apologizes for hurting you. You know that’s the absolute<em> last</em> thing I’d ever want to do you. I love you too much to ever hurt you intentionally.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do and daddy’s going to try my absolute best these next few days giving you the time, attention and love you deserve.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Peter beams up at him with the happiest smile that Tony had seen in quite some time.</p>
<p>“Yes baby, these next three days, I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>“Oh daddy!” Peter grins, throwing his arms around him, hugging him tightly and planting sweet kisses to his cheeks. “I love you, I love you, I love you!”</p>
<p>Tony laughs at the affection his son lavished upon him and holds him close.</p>
<p>“I love you more, baby boy. I love you more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony wounds up ordering pizza for dinner and they spend the remainder of the late evening watching Peter’s favorite television shows and cartoons, which included a few from the adult swim channel, which Tony had been genuinely surprised by.</p>
<p>Tony supposes he should’ve put a children’s lock on the channel, given its sexual innuendo content (that he was sure never went over Peter’s head) and the blatant violence on the channel set in a form of animation, like he did with HBO, Showtime, Starz and all the other movie channels, but he figures he never really got around to doing it.</p>
<p>Tony doesn’t comment on it and lets it go for now, only makes a mental note to block it later. For now, Peter gets to have his fun without being in a fret about upsetting his father for watching a few cartoons with sexual undertones and explicit language.</p>
<p>Besides, he wouldn’t be watching it in the first place had Tony placed it higher on his priority list. This was partially <em>his</em> fault for not being attentive enough regarding Peter and the various types of media he consumed.</p>
<p>When they finished eating and watching television, Tony opted to help Peter with his homework, which the boy gladly accepted.</p>
<p>This had been another way they’d bonded, over their shared love of math and science. Thankfully, Peter had inherited his genius in those aspects and utmost respect for both. Peter was so much smarter than Tony ever gave him credit for and Tony gleefully fantasized about what would become of Peter once he’d grown to become a man, what career path he would take and the type of success he would accumulate as a result.</p>
<p>Tony knew that, no matter what Peter set his mind on, it would be nothing short of successful.</p>
<p>When nightfall hit, they settled in Tony’s large, king sized bed. Peter loved sleeping in his bed, it was one of the very few times he could revel in the closeness with his father when Tony wasn’t running around like a chicken with its head cut off.</p>
<p>Maybe another reason why Peter loved sleeping in his bed was because Tony had often slept in the nude and Peter would often mimic him by doing so as well, and would love snuggling up close to him, sometimes rolling on top of him and falling asleep just like that or those adorable attempts from Peter at trying to get a “quickie” in with his father before bed.</p>
<p>Tony couldn’t blame his young son one bit, because once morning came, they would both be off to their very separate lives for majority of the day. There wasn’t much of a difference made by the time they would arrive home because Tony would have a habit of bringing work home with him, so it wasn’t like they were able to make up for the time loss once they’d gotten home. Peter would either go straight to his room to do homework or watch television while Tony locked himself up in his office or down in his lab like the workaholic he was.</p>
<p>It was during times like this, when they were coated in the darkened night, naked and buried under the thick comforter, when it was just them, no one or nothing else, only them and their warm, naked skin pressed together, sweet tender kisses shared is when he’d felt most at peace. A calamity in the atmosphere that only occurred at night in the bed he shared with his young son as they slumbered on into the next morning.</p>
<p>As the days went by, Tony began to see how easy it was for Peter to slip into such undesirable behavior when it’d been years since he truly spent this amount of time with Peter uninterrupted (besides birthday’s and other special occasions). It made Tony feel ashamed that he’d deprived Peter of such tender loving care for so long. He could already see the difference in his son’s overall mood just from the small amount of time they’d spent together practically joined at the hip.</p>
<p>By the third and final night, they lie in bed together yet again, naked and skin to skin, with Peter’s head resting on his father’s chest as Tony runs his fingers through Peter’s curls idly.</p>
<p>“…I’ve had so much fun with you these past few days Petie, I didn’t want it to end.”</p>
<p>Peter glances up at him and flashes a toothy grin at him, causing Tony’s heart to flutter at the sight of his son beaming up at him with genuine happiness.</p>
<p>“I didn’t either. I wish things could always be this way and you would never have to leave me again to work.”</p>
<p>Peter’s smile dimmed and immediately, Tony felt an unpleasant ache in chest at the sudden switch in his son’s demeanor.</p>
<p>“I’m going to try and do better by you sweet pea, so it won’t have to come to this again.” Tony sighs thoughtfully before he continues. “I thought I was going to spend these past few days teaching you a lesson about disobeying me and behaving distastefully at school, but it seems that I’ve learned a few lessons myself that I didn’t even realize I needed to learn until now.”</p>
<p>Tony looks at Peter and leans in to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>“Promise me something Peter?”</p>
<p>Peter gazes up at him with wide eager eyes and nods before Tony could even finish his sentence.</p>
<p>“What is it, daddy?”</p>
<p>Tony smiles softly.</p>
<p>“…Promise me that you won’t get into any more fights or altercations at school, that you’ll behave and be the good little boy that I and many others have always known you to be.”</p>
<p>Peter nods.</p>
<p>“I promise!”</p>
<p>Tony eyes him skeptically.</p>
<p>“I’m serious Petie, the next fight you get into could result in expulsion and that’s not something you want. You won’t get to see any of your friends or favorite teachers ever again if that happens.”</p>
<p>Peter shakes his head sadly.</p>
<p>“No, no, I don’t want that to happen.”</p>
<p>“Then you need to behave and be on your best behavior for the remainder of the school year. You have to promise me that, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes daddy, I promise.”</p>
<p>Tony nods, accepting his son’s answer as genuine before sighing yet again.</p>
<p>“And as for me, I promise to you that I will try to be a better father than I have been as of late. All of this could’ve been prevented had I listened to you instead of ignoring you and making you last on my priority list. You didn’t deserve that Peter. You deserve to have all of me and not just bits and pieces here and there.”</p>
<p>Peter blinks up at him and Tony smiles halfheartedly at the boy.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me what lessons you learned these past few days?”</p>
<p>Peter nods with a sweet smile on his cherubic face.</p>
<p>“Yes daddy. I’ve learned that if I have a problem, always come to you first and communicate it with you because communication is key.”</p>
<p>“Good, good,” Tony nods. “What else?”</p>
<p>“To never fight with my hands, except if my life is in immediate danger, but otherwise, it’s with my words because physical fighting is for the weak and I’m not weak, I’m my father’s son.”</p>
<p>“Atta boy,” Tony grins down at his son. “And the last one is…?”</p>
<p>“If I’m ever feeling sad or angry, instead of taking it out on classmates, to come to you, so you could kiss it better for me.”</p>
<p>“That’s it Peter, you got it. You’ve learned your lesson.”</p>
<p>“Have you learned yours daddy?”</p>
<p>“I sure have Peter. I sure have...”</p>
<p>“Good,” Peter grins, pulling away from him slightly and rolling onto his back. “…Daddy?”</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>“Can I have a kiss goodnight?”</p>
<p>Tony looks at Peter and immediately takes notice of the sparkle in his eyes, even through the thin layer of darkness that surrounds them in his bedroom, with the exception of the full moon peeking through his closed blinds.</p>
<p>“Of course sweet pea,” Tony replies, wasting no time crawling atop of Peter’s petite body and leans down to plant a tender kiss to his son’s lips.</p>
<p>Of course, it doesn’t take long before things escalate and before Tony knows it, he has Peter on his knees with his ass in the air, his face buried in the pillow with his cheeks spread apart as Tony eats him out from the back.</p>
<p>Peter’s crying out with ecstasy as his fingers grip the sheets as Tony’s goatee brushes against the sensitive skin of backside, tongue swirling around the tight ring between his cheeks, shoving the wet fleshy appendage into the twitching hole, driving Peter mad with desire.</p>
<p>Tony groans as he holds Peter still as he suckles on sensitive hole, one of his hands dragging down Peter’s thighs to grasp at his son’s erection. When he begins to stroking the boy’s cock with a nice, steady pace, Peter’s legs begin to shake a bit as he moans loudly in the pillow, his head lolling aimlessly at the simultaneous stimulation Tony was giving him.</p>
<p>Tony pulled away from between his son’s cheeks before moving down to suckle Peter’s balls, laving up the sensitive flesh with saliva and when they were nice and wet for Tony, he moved back up, dragging his tongue up between Peter’s cheeks and flicking against his hole while never ceasing his harsh strokes of Peter’s cock.</p>
<p>Peter eventually cums as Tony tongue kisses his hole, his small legs shaking almost violently as Peter’s cock twitches in his hand, spraying sticky fluid onto the sheets below, moaning quite erotically as he collapses on his belly, utterly exhausted.</p>
<p>Tony smiles and leaves lingering kisses up his sweaty spine before rolling Peter on his back and leaning down to kiss him, slipping his tongue past Peter’s, evoking a groan from the both of them as their tongues pushed past one another salaciously.</p>
<p>When Tony pulled away, a string of saliva detaches and he lies on his back beside his son, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Peter, still panting, curls up beside him, burying his face into his shoulder and wraps a small arm across his torso.</p>
<p>Tony pulls him in close and presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead.</p>
<p>“I love you, beautiful boy.”</p>
<p>“I love you more,” Peter replies breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Impossible,” Tony huffs out a laugh. “…Impossible.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>